Take Me Away
by I'mYourChemicalRomance
Summary: AU In a Victorian style era Anna Marie is a student at a ritzy all girl’s school. However Marie dreams of throwing off her corset and living a free life. She just didn’t think her dream would come true when a lone wolf comes to town.
1. From Boring to Exciting

Summary: AU In a Victorian style era Anna Marie is a student at a ritzy all girl's school. However unlike everyone else in that school Marie dreams of throwing off her corset and living a free life. She just didn't think her dream would come true when a lone wolf comes to town.

Rating: M…. :D

Pairings: A lot but mainly Rogue/Wolverine centric.

Disclaimers: I do not own the x-men. D: *tear*

Take Me Away

Chapter One: From Boring to Exciting

_Wish that you could, but cha ain't gonna own me.  
Do anything you can to control me – Natasha __Bedingfield_

Anna Marie let out a disgruntled sigh, tapping her quill against her book. Lifting her head she glanced at the other girls working diligently on their homework… She let out another sigh before blowing her fallen hair from her face. Unlike all the other girls, whose buns and hair-dos were perfect Marie's never seemed to stay in place.

_It's because I'm not made to be proper… _She thought stubbornly.

"Come on Anna you need to do your homework, you're falling behind in class and Ms. Mason is worried." Her friend, Katherine Pryde, whispered looking up from her studies to give her a worried look. Marie glanced at her book before scoffing raising an eyebrow.

"Coming from the girl who's writing 'Lady Drake' all over her book." She mused. Kitty, as she nicknamed Katherine, was dating the Duke's son Lord Robert Drake. She was absolutely batty over him and it was well… sickening… Marie wasn't jealous she just hated how women flocked over men. And they wondered why they weren't given equal rights! It was because silly girls fell at a handsome man's feet the moment they smiled or spoke.

Blushing Katherine covered her book with her elegant hands, her elegant _naked _hands. "I'm in love with him Anna." She spoke so strongly that Marie almost believed it. "I think he's going to ask me to marry him…"

"We're seventeen Katherine."

"So?" She huffed glaring at Anna Marie, "Girls get married at younger Anna!"

"Yeah to like thirty year olds, it's gross."

"Robert's twenty," she argued.

"Better then thirty but still…" Anna Marie paused, "Have you two consummated?" Sex was a big deal at their age, mostly to Marie who couldn't touch anyone. Kitty gasped and blushed more, covering her face.

"That is not proper language for a woman to say Anna-"

"Who cares? Sex is sex you know-"

"I care, Miss Anna Marie, I thought I taught you different." Marie winced hearing the shrill voice of her Head Mistress, Emma Frost. Turning around she saw the beautiful blonde approach, a scowl on her face. "The mention of sex, and anything related to that is completely inappropriate for a girl your age."

"Yet marrying a thirty year old isn't?" Marie scoffed. She would _never _understand her society. A woman was a whore if she mentioned sex or alcohol and yet at the age of fourteen and up girls were sent off to be married? That was just stupid.

"Are you giving me back talk, Anna Marie?" Ms. Frost sneered, raising a perfect eyebrow. For a moment Marie wasn't afraid, she knew her telepath head mistress could read everyone one of her thoughts but she didn't care.

"Yes ma'am I sure am."

Glaring Ms. Frost sighed before closing her eyes and rubbing her temples, "I'm getting tired of this banter we have every other day Anna, I've raised you since you were a child-"

"You did a crappy job." The girls around her and Katherine hid her face blushing at the swear word. Marie knew worse words though.

"Don't you dare."

_Fuck._

"Anna Marie-"

_Bitch._

_Slut._

_Whore._

_Asshole._

_God Da-_

"That's it! Off to your room _now, _and no supper for you tonight." Emma Frost snapped her eyes shining with anger. Standing Marie didn't say another word before storming out and up to her room.

Don't be surprised, this was normal. Ever since she came to this school at ten she hated it. See she had been a farmer's child all the way until that age. But you see when every child is born they are given a guardian who gives them one present on their tenth birthday. These presents were simply called "powers". Every child got a power when they turned ten, some simple, some complicated, it all depended on what the guardian saw fit for them. For example Katherine's power was the ability to faze through solid objects. She said that the reason she was given that is because when she got old enough to walk she ran into everything. Marie however… was given a terrible "gift".

Whenever Anna Marie came into contact with another's skin and her own she would suck the life, memories, personality, power, and sometimes feelings from that person. It was a terrible power, Marie considered it a curse. She could not touch a single person without the fear of their death. So in hopes she'd learn to control it her poor and sullen father sent her to this damned place.

She hated it ever since.

She had to go from her simple farm life to a prim and proper life of corsets and make-up. It was absolutely terrible. She had to wear these tight dresses that made it hard to breath, which had about ten layers so she was always burning up. It was horrid. Everyday she wanted to rip off her dress and throw on men's trousers and boots. But god forbid she ever did or Ms. Frost would have a conniption.

Throwing open her door she slammed it behind her before locking it. Grabbing her small bag from the closet she threw it on the bed before stuffing just a few clothes in it. She had one set of men's trousers she had stolen from the gardener and that was it. So she took her bloomers and a smaller dress that she could make into a blouse of some kind.

She threw the pack over her shoulder before going to her window and pushing it up. Swallowing she noted she was three stories up. Okay she could do this, so what if she lost her footing on a brick? She'd just fall and die is all… Better then this life of prim and proper actually…

Sighing she took a breath, swinging her legs over the window before hooking her toes in the bricks the best she could trying her best to climb down safely. Luckily for her she didn't slip once before jumping the rest of the way, landing in a squat and then straightening up. Smiling triumphantly Marie stood blowing hair strands from her face, heading to the gates only turning back to look at the school for a second.

She stuck out her tongue before bounding off down the road.

--

She got to a pub almost outside of the town towards the night. With a sigh she plopped down on a chair ignoring the weird looks she received from the men. Almost instantly she heard whispers of men wondering if she was a harlot or what. Why? Because unless you were a bar wench, women normally didn't come into pubs.

"Ya' want something, miss?" The old guy at the bar gave her a suspicious look, looking her over.

"Water would be nice please." Marie whispered softly trying not to draw anymore attention to herself. The man nodded and went to get her request and, very cautiously, she looked around. The sound of the glass hitting the counter grabbed her attention and Marie silently thanked the man before taking a long sip. Then loud hoof beats came in from outside and everyone looked up.

"Don't tell me he's back."

"Dammit."

"Shut up he'll hear ya'." The doors opened then and a very big man stepped in. At first his face was blocked by the hood he wore but silently he stalked over, sitting three seats from her before pulling it down. Marie blanched… Wow.

He had dark messy black hair and black facial hair… very unusual from all the clean-cut men in this town. He looked not angry exactly but not happy either. His blue eyes were dark and intense and his lips were sculpted into a frown. Even though he had no marks on him, he had the slight stench of blood and alcohol which made Marie wonder if he was drunk. Danger radiated off of him as well and it took everything for her not to shiver from it.

His lips parted before very quietly he spoke, "Give me yer hardest." His voice, though low, was deep and husky, and though the bartender did not like this man, that much was obvious, he silently nodded and went to get some alcohol.

Marie forgot she was staring until the man turned his wicked gaze on hers. The moment their eyes met she had to look away… his eyes were so intense and… scary. Wait. Why was she scared? She could kill someone with a touch! She had no reason to be scared… But she was, a lot.

"I thought I told ya' not to come back here Wolverine." The new guy, Wolverine, looked up at this voice as did Marie. A man who looked to be in his early fifties stood at the doorway to the employee's room a frown on his face.

"Yeah well I don't listen to orders, Larry." The bar had gone quiet which only served to bother Marie more. Maybe she had walked in at the wrong time.

"I don't want yer kind here." The man comment darkly.

"Yer kind?" What was that… they were all mutants… was this Wolverine maybe a human? No he leaked of mutant… What could he mean then…?

"Ya' don't want my money then?" Wolverine mused, raising an eyebrow.

"No, get out." Suddenly a growl escaped the man's throat and Marie's eyes widened at the animalistic sound.

"All I want is alcohol. I ain't here to cause problems."

"Ya' did when ya' walked in… leave." A shadow passed over Wolverine's face as he reached out and snatched up some man's drink before looking at "Larry" closely. Then a dangerous smirk crashed his features as he downed the alcohol.

"Hey!" Not again… was she the only one who could tell this guy was dangerous? Apparently.

Some fat drunkard came up behind Wolverine, "That was my drink!" He grabbed Wolverine's shoulder and he growled again.

"Let go of me before ya' lose more then yer drink, bub."

The man's eyes sparked before electricity danced around his body, "Wanna bet, freak?" The electricity ran down his arm to reach Wolverine and Marie's eyes widened.

"Watch out!"

Suddenly six metallic claws slipped from Wolverine's hands with a 'snikt' and then the man was pinned against the opposite wall, three pointed at his throat. Anger consumed Wolverine's face as he stared at the man who looked like he was about to piss his pants.

Without hesitating Marie ran from the bar and outside, the fight a perfect distraction for her to do what she had to do. To the side stood a large black horse, trying to bite a bit of grass that wasn't covered by snow. Deciding this was her only chance Marie went to the horse before untying it. Thankfully that school from hell taught her one good thing; how to ride horse.

Swinging her legs over the horse she clicked her tongue before shaking the reins. With a neigh the horse started off and with two more shakes the black beauty was running down the road. Who's ever horse this was would be pissed to know Marie stole it… which is why she was hauling butt out of there. She just needed to get far from town so Ms. Frost couldn't find her.

--

"Oh come on horsey, please just move for me!" Marie whined jerking at the reins. The horse let out a stubborn snort before digging its hoofs into the cold ground. Shivering Marie glared at the horse before tying it to the tree, "Fine then you stupid animal."

Huffing out she looked around. She was far from the town now but it was getting dark… and it was about to snow. Not to mention she had to go through the woods… "Don't you get it you stupid animal? If we stay in the woods at night another animal will come and eat us!" she snapped. The horse nickered before bending its head down to eat grass.

Giving up on the equine Marie plopped down under a tree before sighing. What was she going to do now? Giving the horse one last glare Marie closed her eyes, dozing off a few minutes later.

"Get up."

Marie frowned feeling boots nudge her side continuously before the voice spoke. At first she was worried it was someone from school coming to get her but when she opened her eyes she saw… Wolverine? Swallowing she sat up, expecting him to help her up like a normal gentleman.

Instead he went to the horse before untying it, "Why'd ya' take my horse?" Oh that was his horse? Of course, she'd accidently grab his.

"I-I needed to get outta' town." He didn't reply but instead heaved himself up on the horse. Oh now it would move… damn thing.

"Can I have a ride?"

"No."

Marie frowned, "But I- How am I supposed to get out of here?"

He shrugged before starting forward, "Dunno."

"Don't know or don't care?" she snapped glaring at his form as he continued to leave.

Not bothering to look back he raised his voice, "Pick one!" Then he continued on. Marie couldn't believe it! He was just leaving her all alone in the snowy wilderness where an animal would find and eat her! Weren't men supposed to be gentlemen? Sure she stole his horse but geez…

Sighing she looked down kicking the snow, "Please come back." It came out as a soft whisper and there was no way he'd be able to hear her. But as if he did the horse slowed down hesitantly before he turned around, motioning with his head for her to hurry up.

Relieved Marie grabbed up her bag and hurried towards the horse before jumping on behind Wolverine. She kept the bag in her lap, searching for a place to hold on to, "Around me."

"What?"

"Wrap yer arms around my waist unless ya' wanna fall off." He instructed. She barely had enough time to obey before he nudged the horse to go. It felt weird, having her arms around a complete stranger… Mostly a man… a dangerous man who she just saw almost gut some guys. Heck he could have for all she knew…

Slowly the snow fell, still light as usual and eventually the eerie silence of the land got to her, "So your name is really Wolverine?" He didn't answer her and she sighed determined to get him to talk, "Why'd those guys hate you so much?" Still nothing. "Did you do something to anger them-"

"Will you shut up?"

"I'm just asking a question! Jeez, you're rude."

"If you prefer to walk-"

"No, no this is fine, sorry." Marie huffed quickly retreating from the argument. "You can call me Rogue." She offered randomly. If he had to go by Wolverine then she'd go by Rogue… 'cause she was one.

"What kind of name is Rogue?"

A made up on the spot one, "What kind of name is Wolverine?"

"… My name's Logan."

Marie smiled against his back in triumph, "Marie."

--

A NEW STORY? I know I have problems… Shut up! xD I just decided I wanted an AU style story now and I liked this idea. Everyone is gonna be in this one too. :33 Anyway I really hope this one hits it off.

Review Please!


	2. New Life

Summary: AU In a Victorian style era Anna Marie is a student at a ritzy all girl's school. However unlike everyone else in that school Marie dreams of throwing off her corset and living a free life. She just didn't think her dream would come true when a lone wolf comes to town.

Rating: M…. :D

Pairings: A lot but mainly Rogue/Wolverine centric.

Disclaimers: I do not own the x-men. D: *tear*

Take Me Away

Chapter Two: New Life

"_The true man wants two things: danger and play. For that reason he wants a woman, the most __**dangerous**__ plaything.__" -- __Friedrich Nietzsche_

At some point in her ride with the dangerous yet curious man Anna Marie had apparently fallen asleep. She awoke however when the man, Logan, got off of his horse. Having had all of her weight on him Marie lost to balance and fall off, hitting the cold snowy earth. Waking up instantly she let out a whimper of pain only to freeze when she heard a laugh.

Opening her eyes she glared up at the tall man from her laying down position on the ground. His normally frowning lips were twisted in a sort of smile like smirk, small bits of laughter escaping his parted lips. Her full lips, pale from the cold, twisted down in a frown. "You are not a gentleman." Marie huffed.

He laughed again before holding out his hand, "Why not?"

"You laughed when you should have caught me." She accused taking his hand.

"I'm helpin' ya' up now, ain't I?"

"It's _aren't _I." Oh no. Marie froze. Did she just correct him on his grammar? Damn Frost and her slamming perfect English down her throat. Logan frowned before releasing her hand sending Marie straight back into the dirty cold ground.

Angry she pulled herself up, something hard to do with a dress such as what she had on. She got up eventually before dusting herself off. However, when she patted her butt she felt mud, "Gosh darn it- Now I'm muddy."

Logan shook his head at the girl. God how he hated women… if he didn't need them for sexual release he'd give them up all together. Always whining about their dresses, the cold, mud, or breaking a nail. It was annoying. He pulled down his bag from the horse before grabbing her own, tying the horse down after.

"Here." He turned around to hand her, her stuff only to freeze and watch as this seventeen or so, high society girl ripped off her dress quite boldly. What the hell? His eyes widened as she tossed the garment to the muddy ground, standing in nothing but a thin chemise and bloomers. Because of the cold he could see the outline of her rounded breasts and…

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled regaining his ability to speak.

Ignoring him Marie reached up and undid the bun in her hair. She had almost forgotten about that… which was odd considering her absolute hate for her hair being up. Having not been brushed her hair fell wildly around her shoulders before she knelt down to grab clothing from her bag.

"Do you expect me to wear that muddy dress? I think not, I'd get a cold or something worse." She huffed pulling out a smaller dress. Logan absently watched her pull it on over her head, reaching up so part of her mid-drift showed. Never in his life had Logan seen a woman who acted so conservative, yet, she didn't even flinch or blush as she showed him, a random man, skin. Only prostitutes and harlots did that.

Apparently she believed something was wrong with the dressed because, quite skillfully, she reached down and ripped off some of the bottom. Silently she checked it out before nodding as if she was silently agreeing with whatever she was thinking.

"What's yer profession?" Logan blurted, quite curious now.

Marie frowned before looking back at him, "St- What do you think it is?"

"Are you a prostitute?" He mused tilting his head to the side. He did not mean to offend her with it all, just a simple question… However he was a …. blunt man.

Only two seconds later, after she got over the shock of his question, he felt the burn of her gloved hand sweeping across his face. He opened his eyes a few minutes later to look at her, a hateful look in her eyes. Well, he probably deserved that slap, he guessed.

"I am a student! I do not know what women you are used to but I am not, a… a whore." She hissed the word before turning on her heel. She wasn't leaving, even angry she wasn't that stupid. He was her only chance of survival.

--

He watched her as she sat on the other side of the fire, her hazel eyes staring into the flaming wood. Logan sighed. She was still pissed about his comment and while a part of him didn't blame her another part of him thought she was over reacting just a tad. She practically undressed for him! Well not really… but it was more skin then women usually showed unless he was about to have sex with them. And she was too young for that…

He cleared his throat to grab her attention but it didn't faze her. Then he heard her stomach growl with his perfect hearing and smirked. Standing he walked over to nudge her with his foot. She frowned and glared up at him, "Ya' hungry?"

She just shrugged before looking back at the fire. Frowning Logan checked her body language. Her arms were crossed, her legs were crossed, and she was tense. Jeez, he didn't think his question would make her that uncomfortable. Again he heard her stomach growl and this time it was louder because she blushed furiously.

"I'll be back in a minute." He sighed before heading in the forest. Maybe if he got her some damn food she'd stop pouting.

Marie watched him leave… Where was he going? He couldn't just leave! He said he was coming back but she wasn't exactly sure whether to believe him or not. Sighing she shrugged, to be truthful she didn't care. His horse was still here so she still had her ride if needed.

As if reading her mind the horse snorted before chewing on the wet grass. What was that? Horse for, "I don't think so, runaway,"? Marie didn't know but she did know that that horse didn't like her much at all. Damn loyal thing.

The bushes rustled then and the horse's head jerked up as did Marie's. At first she was worried, that is until Logan appeared from the brush. She was relieved, until she saw the blood on his shirt and the poor dead bunny hanging from his unsheathed claws. Her eyes widened considerably as he chunked the animal down on the log he had previously been sitting on.

He unsheathed his other claws then before silently starting to skin the thing. Marie let out a choking sound before looking away. He frowned and looked up, stopping mid-cut. "What's wrong with you?" He asked as if what he was doing was an everyday ritual.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Yer hungry, I'm feedin' ya'." He grunted before continuing to skin. Marie swallowed but it caught in her throat and she felt like she was about to barf.

"I-I don't eat meat." She whispered controlling her gag reflex.

He frowned, stopping again before looking back at her, "Yer serious?" He grumbled. She nodded and he sighed, "No wonder yer so damn scrawny." He muttered.

She kept her eyes away from the poor rabbit before speaking, "I'm skinny because I just am, I don't need to eat the meat of some poor animal to live." She shot back.

He frowned before shrugging, "Well ya' need to eat."

"I'm not eating that."

"Yes, ya' are."

"No, I am not."

"Yes ya' are."

"No, I am not."

He growled, "I killed the damn thing for ya', yer gonna' eat it."

"I'm _not_ going to eat it."

"Why not?"

"Only monsters are cruel enough to eat a defenseless creature and I'm not a monster!" She snapped. She froze, however, when his eyes darkened and he stood. It was the scariest sight in the world. A tall, dangerous man, his claws out and dripping with blood. She swallowed and gripped the log she sat on tight, suddenly afraid for her life.

Part of him knew she didn't mean to but it was too late. In some way she called him a monster and he hated that. Logan found himself growling as he stepped forward and she looked truly scared. The only thing that stopped him was the fear that he finally smelt rolling off of her in waves. He stopped dead, his claws sliding back into his knuckles.

When she realized the danger was gone she brought her knees up to her chest before going back to focus on the fire, her fear still in the air. He sighed and sat down chunking the pointlessly dead rabbit in the forest far away. Now she was scared and pissed, great. He should really just leave her here to die but…

He wasn't a monster.

From his position he could watch her without letting her know he was watching her and it wasn't long before he noticed she was shivering.

Freezing Marie quickly jerked off her gloves before rubbing her hands together, desperate from some heat. God why did it have to be so cold? Out of the corner of her eye she saw Logan sit up and move over to her. Instantly she tensed as he reached over.

Logan sighed; she was never going to get warm that way, dumb kid. He reached out to grab her hands and bring them closer to the fire but as he did she jerked back. He frowned, "Relax, I ain't gonna hurt ya', alright?" He muttered. Just because he killed a damn rabbit she thought he was going to kill her or something.

She shook her head, however, licking her lips, "N-no I just… My power… When I touch people something… bad happens to them." She whispered, "Something real bad."

"Fair enough." Logan mused. He stayed beside her though, watching her carefully from the corner of his eye. She was still shivering up a storm. Sighing he shrugged off his coat before laying it over her shoulders. She seemed surprised as she looked at him.

"What about you?"

"I'm insulated, I'll survive." She smiled weakly at that, "It's fine, don't need ya' dyin' on me." He muttered looking into the fire.

She stayed quiet for a few seconds before looking at his knuckles, "When they come out… does it hurt?"

He didn't really have to think about it but he did anyway, "Every time." He whispered. She nodded but didn't say anything else. She couldn't imagine a power that hurt the user; hers only hurt if the person's memories were terrible… though she didn't have much experience on that subject.

Logan looked away from the fire and back at her, his eyes looking her over. She was a tiny thing, and obviously scared. He needed to remind himself she was a kid and even though she ran away from whatever it is she ran away from she was still probably nervous and scared. "Ya' can't control yer power, can ya'?" He muttered.

She swallowed before shaking her head. It was a sore topic. Mutants who couldn't control their powers were considered freaks or outcasts but Logan knew a place he could take her… a place he lived sometimes. "I can't either… or rather my temper… If you haven't noticed." He gave her a toothy grin, "Most people don't like me much 'cause of that. But this guy he has a place for mutants who can't control themselves."

Marie looked up at him then, "Really?"

"Mhm."

"And it's like… a nice place?"

"Yeah pretty much. You'd be safe there."

She smiled then, "You'll take me there?"

Her smile made him freeze for a second. Wow. Clearing his throat he nodded, "Yeah." Happy she thanked him before going back to watch the fire in silence. As the minutes passed she started to get sleepy, Logan noticed this because she started slumping against him before resting her head on his shoulder. Five minutes later she was asleep.

--

YAY Chapter Two done!! :D The Rabbit part was sad though, I hated writing it but it had to be done! xD Special thanks to **Ren-Stranger** (My first Review!!), **pinkdrama** (You are just too nice, thanks so much), **Comic-cake** (I always love it when authors I like like my stories xD), **Siriania** (Well here it is! Took a while ), **Jackmansgrrl** (People really don't make enough of them to they? xD I love Victorian style too, minus the passive aggressive submissive women ), and **midnight blue08** (Thank you I try to do new stuff :3).

And thanks to everyone who faved and alerted. 333


	3. Hello

Summary: AU In a Victorian style era Anna Marie is a student at a ritzy all girl's school. However unlike everyone else in that school Marie dreams of throwing off her corset and living a free life. She just didn't think her dream would come true when a lone wolf comes to town.

Rating: M…. :D

Pairings: A lot but mainly Rogue/Wolverine centric.

Disclaimers: I do not own the x-men. D: *tear*

Take Me Away

Chapter Three: Hello

"_Though no one can go back and make a __brand new__ start, anyone can start from now and make a __brand new__ ending.__"_

They arrived to their destination the next night, just as the moon rose. She was asleep once again, slumped against his back. She slept a lot, Logan noted, listening to her even breathing as she slept soundly. She was alright… and bearable when she wasn't awake too. Peace and quite. Walking into camp he watched faces look up from fires scattered around. This was home.

Because of their "freakish" nature this group had to move around a lot. But because their leader, Charles Xavier, was rich they still got almost every need met. They just had to stick to stuff they could pack in a carriage and haul ass. Though they hadn't had to in a while.

Upon realizing who it was a black woman with short white hair stood, a sweet smile plastered on her face. Her name was Ororo Monroe but as most of them had codenames she did as well; it was Storm. "Logan your-"She noticed the kid against his back then and her smile turned soft, lowering her voice. "Ah, a stow-a-way, huh? Well she's tired, we might as well set up a tent and put her in." she murmured.

"Introduce her tomorrow."

Nodding Wolverine silently slid off the horse, careful to keep the kid in place before lifting her off. He expected her to wake but she didn't. He followed Storm to one of the vacant tents before laying the girl in there. After it was zipped he pulled back, "Is she a mutant, Logan?"

"Of course she is. Her skin is poisonous or somethin'…"

She shook her head, "Poor dear. What's her name?"

At first Logan thought of Marie but he shook his head. Sometimes codenames were a comfort, "Rogue."

"Well I'm sure you're beat too." Giving him a sweet smile she touched his shoulder before heading off, probably to report to Xavier. Releasing a yawn Logan decided he was indeed tired and headed towards his own tent. The last few days had been odd if not fucking weird and he could really use some sleep.

--

Marie woke up to the sun shining in through a tent. Yawning she sat up, stretching out her body before frowning. Wait…. Tent? Reaching out with sleepy sight she fumbled until she was able to get out of the cloth cell. Instantly she was met with blinding sunshine and… other people. Frowning she looked around as others just walked through like nothing was going on. Some people were blue, some were green… This was weird…

Wait.

"Logan?' Glancing around her she saw no sign of him and swallowed. Though she barely knew him, she suddenly wanted him there. She didn't like this. She didn't like having so many people around. Not with her power, not when she didn't know them.

'_Calm down.'_

Marie jumped hearing a voice directed at her. She twirled around but no one seemed to be paying attention to her.

'_It's alright, Rogue, you're safe here.'_

Realizing the voice was coming from her head she swallowed. Telepaths were nothing new to her, thanks to Emma Frost but it was still off-putting. _Who are you?_

'_My name is Charles Xavier; if you wish to meet me I'm to your right, ten tents down, the large red one.'_

Turning that way Marie could spot the tent a bit far off. Deciding it was better then standing their like a mindless fool she headed that way. Keeping her head down and her hair in her face Marie made sure not to make eye-contact with anyone around. It was weird but she was almost scared of how they would react to her.

Slowly stepping into the tent Marie was surprised to see three people, a red haired beautiful woman, a man with and odd pair of glasses or something on his face, and a man sitting in a contraption she had never seen. "Ah, Rogue, nice to finally meet you." The man in the contraption smiled softly. "This is my second in command, Scott Summers, and our resident doctor Jean Grey." A woman doctor? What the hell? And second in command? What was this, an army?

Marie realized he was reading her thoughts when he chuckled, "Yes it is odd I suppose but here we are quite… different from regular mutants," he mused softly.

"What does that mean?"

"This is place for mutants like you Rogue, who can't control their abilities."

Marie frowned, "You seem to have no problems."

"I've been around for years, that's why. Scott here can't control the optical blasts that shoot from his eyes so our resident genius, Forge, created those for him, we call them sunglasses. Jean loses control of her telekinesis in high emotion stress. While the powers are different, Rogue, the effect is the same." Hm.

"Why are you calling me Rogue?"

"Wolverine said that was your name." Xavier explained calmly. Well that was… nice of him. Part of her wanted to keep the thought of her true name to herself, until she wanted to tell others anyway. For now she was just, the Rogue.

"So you think… you can help me like him?" She murmured pointing to Scott, "Fix my problem?" Xavier went to speak but Jean interrupted.

"Honey, you don't have a problem. Don't ever think that."

"I'm pretty sure; being incapable of human touch is a problem."

"What's your view on having to wear where glasses for the rest of your life? Always stuck seeing people red, never able to see my own fiancé for how she truly looks?" Scott Summers suddenly commented, his demeanor going rigid.

Marie bit her lip, "At least you can touch her. Make love to her, huge her, kiss her." She whispered softly. "I can't even shake hands without gloves."

"We understand, trust me." Xavier sighed, "But this isn't a 'problem', Rogue, don't ever think it is."

Marie stayed silent but mentally rolled her eyes. If they weren't gonna help her, then what was her point of being here? There was none.

"How about you let Jean give you a tour? If you decide you want to leave then, you may. This is not a jail you can come and go as you wish." Deciding to go a long with it Marie hesitantly nodded. Giving her apparent fiancé a smile and wave Jean headed out of the tent, making sure Rogue was following.

"You'll notice that everyone has a problem here." She murmured as Rogue started following her through the groups of tents, "See that man over there?" she said pointing. Obeying Marie looked seeing a big man with blue fur all over him, "He's pretty much a genius, Hank McCoy, but the town shuns him for his looks, for the fact that in anger he loses control of his strength. Here he's found people who understand and love him." A black woman walked up to him then and silently smiled, sitting beside the hairy man before placing her hand on his shoulder. He smiled in kind and they started talking, their conversation unknown to Rogue's ears.

Jean continued to walk and Rogue followed, "We have people of all types and don't think just because you can kill someone with a touch that we'll shun you. See him?" She looked to a large blonde man who was sitting next to a petite blonde girl, "His name is Victor Creed, and he murders people because he can't control himself. The woman beside him, instead of being afraid, goes into his head and pushes past his bad memories to calm him." Rogue watched the two, the blonde talking as this Victor didn't say anything, his lips only moving time to time.

"She's strong; god knows I couldn't go in there and see everything he's done."

"Doesn't… Doesn't Xavier know he could kill someone anytime?" Marie spoke up. As if hearing her, the man's head went up, his amber eyes meeting hers.

"Yes, but he, like everyone else here, will take the chance. We are a family, Rogue, we take in people who need our help, their past be damned." The man continued to watch her until the blonde girl looked up as well, seeing Jean she smiled and waved.

"Hey Red!"

"Hey, Birdy. Come on." Moving towards the two Rogue followed, almost afraid. "Rogue this is Birdy."

"Hello."

"Hi! This is Victor but he wants you to call him Sabretooth." The small blonde announced giving the man beside her a tender smile. He said nothing and continued to watch Rogue. Birdy looked between them and suddenly Sabretooth stopped his eyes moving down to his claws. "It's nice to meet you Rogue, so what's your power?"

Rogue glanced at Jean and she smiled, nodding, "Um… I suck away people's life with touch." He was looking at her again. The girl made an "Ohhhh" sound and Sabretooth reached out, both of them going silent. It took Marie a few moments to realize he wanted her to touch him. Swallowing she shook her head.

"He wants to feel your power." Birdy mused glancing at Sabretooth who was still silent.

"I could hurt him." She whispered her eyes on his long claws now. How did she not notice those?

"You won't, he heals."

"But I take powers and memories too." Suddenly his hand dropped and he went back to messing with his claws. At first Rogue believed she angered him until Birdy spoke up.

"He doesn't want you to see his memories is all, they… aren't nice." Understanding showing in her pretty blue eyes.

"Oh, it's alright." Marie looked at Sabretooth, "Thank you, for not wanting me to suffer." He looked back up, giving her an almost confused look before standing, grabbing Birdy's arm and pulling her away.

"He doesn't talk much; Birdy usually tells us what he's thinking. Only time I've seen him talk is when he and Logan fight or argue."

"Logan?"

"Their brothers, those two." Oh, wow. Really? Surprised Rogue looked back at Victor's large dispersing figure. Brothers with Logan? She never would have guessed. "Oh well, come on, the tour isn't over." Nodding Rogue followed Jean again watching as children ran passed.

"These kids… are they parentless?"

"If you mean as in, are there parents dead then no, well some of them are but… a lot of them were just dropped by their parents because they couldn't take the problems." How could a parent do that to their child? Sure Marie's parents kind of did that to her, but at least they sent her to a school. They just didn't drop her off somewhere.

"Jean!"

Turning around Marie saw a blue elf like man with a deviled tail hurrying towards them, before suddenly disappearing in a ball of smoke making a 'bamf' sound. When he reappeared in front of them Rogue jumped, almost losing her balance, "Jean! One of the kids fell through the ice in the lake!" Then Rogue founded herself, running with Jean and towards, what she assumed was the lake.

People were all around and Jean pushed passed them, Rogue following behind. She saw nothing but a large hole in the ice, that man Scott, standing over it, "Jean do you think you can lift him out?"

"I don't know- I can't feel him-"

"Concentrate!"

Rogue watched as the red head closed her eyes, placing her finger tips against her temple. Everyone stayed silent, Rogue watching the cold water. Suddenly a hand came up but failed to reach the surface. Afraid of the kid Marie got on her knees at the edge before reaching into the water, looking for the hand.

She felt it and grabbed on before pulling. Scott was there beside her, helping her yank out the cold and wet child. Pulling the boy onto the ice, Scott looked around, "Pyro, where are you?"

"Here!" Quickly a brunette boy pushed through the crowd, a torch of fire in his hands. He handed it off to Jean before bending down.

"You have to warm him up."

"I'll burn him." The boy murmured shaking his head.

"You can do it, John." Looking up Marie saw, Charles Xavier sitting there in that chair thing, his eyes on them. "Hurry."

Taking a breath the boy obeyed, fire suddenly leaving the torch and covering his arms, all but his hands. It wasn't long before Rogue figured he was using the heat from the fire to warm his hands. Placing them on the child he closed his eyes, concentrating as he pushed the heat into the younger boy. Once the child was warmed up Jean started to try and pump the water from his lungs, checking for his heart beat every once in a while.

Then, the boy choked, water coming from his mouth as he took a long breath. Letting out a sigh of relief Rogue closed her eyes. Helping the boy up, Scott handed him over to Hank, the big blue guy, who picked him up and started to carry him off. Standing Rogue watched them leave before looking at Scott.

"Thank you, for helping." He said.

"Of course."

"And… I'm sorry, for earlier."

"Me too… I-"Rogue felt the footing of the ice beneath her weaken and she frowned, looking down, realizing she was at the edge of the water. And she watched, as the ice broke, almost in slow motion, though it was really just a few seconds. She heard someone scream and Scott yell. Was that her screaming?

Then ice cold death surrounded her body and she couldn't breath, choking on the water. She never did learn how to swim… Funny how she regretted that now. Above her Rogue could see figures above the water moving, as well as voices being muffled by the lake. But the voices faded as did the color until she was surrounded by black and then; nothing.

--

Whoot! First cliff hanger of the story! :D I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. There wasn't really any Rogan but it was still good right? I had to introduce people, ya' know. Oh and do ya'll know who Birdy is? If you read the comics you do. She was awesome.

Special thanks who reviewed, **A Violet Kind of Violence **(Lol, yeah, I felt bad writing the bunny part. Well of course he does! :3 ), **Ren-stranger** (Well here it is! I hope I didn't take too long~), **midnight blue08** (Thanks, I'm trying to put the 1st movie in here but in my own way, ya' know? Oh yes ;) ), **Siriania** (Well here's one! Lol. Well Logan's just so sweet like that, lol), **immiD** (Thanks! ), **Nikki-4** (Thank you, I try to make my stories different.), **Comic-cake** (I loved that part, lol. Leave it to Wolvie to be blunt! I try, lol.), **pinkdrama** (No prob, I just like getting them! Yeah same here, at least it wasn't a pet D: That'd be sad. I'd imagine him like O__o I guess, idk, lol), **firewolf1918** (It would be cuter that's for sure! They should have ended up together, period. ), **notashamedtobesoilyfan **(I'm glad :] ), **blarg** (Hope this kept your interest~).

Thanks again everyone! 3


	4. Drowning Lessons

Summary: AU In a Victorian style era Anna Marie is a student at a ritzy all girl's school. However unlike everyone else in that school Marie dreams of throwing off her corset and living a free life. She just didn't think her dream would come true when a lone wolf comes to town.

Rating: M…. :D

Pairings: A lot but mainly Rogue/Wolverine centric.

Disclaimers: I do not own the x-men. D: *tear*

Take Me Away

Chapter Four: Drowning Lessons

"_When you're __drowning__, you don't say 'I would be incredibly pleased if someone would have the foresight to notice me __drowning__ and come and help me,' you just scream.__"_ – John Lennon

Letting out a yawn the big burly man stretched out his limbs. He had gotten up at four o'clock this morning to work out, and because he didn't get in till late last night he had about two or three hours of sleep. Not that it really mattered to him, just made him a bit grouchier and that sucked for other people not him. Now really he didn't need to work out, thanks to his powers he could keep muscle without work for a long time but… something about working out, punching trees, calmed him.

Not that he needed calming.

Not like he had just traveled with an annoying, high-strung, rebellious, rich girl. No, he wasn't stressed. Not at all.

Growling he slammed his fist into the tree to the right of him, the bark splintering off as his knuckles split before healing. He punched again and a few more times until the tree practically screamed out in pain from his abuse. Thank god a green thumb mutant wasn't around. He'd get bitched at for sure. Though, they were easily ignored.

Hearing his stomach growl in hunger Logan decided some serious food was needed. He never ate that rabbit so he never got fed, and he had to eat a lot. Part of him wanted to hunt but he knew they probably still had some meat left over from last night.

Brushing a hand through his sweat matted hair Wolverine headed back towards the camp. He could use a bath too; he noted looking down at his sticky sweaty chest. That could wait, though. Even though he was naturally insulated he had no urge to go jump in freezing cold water.

Going over to the fire he saw some left over elk meat and grabbed it up before biting into it, ripping it off with his mouth and chewing. As he ate he looked around, part of him wondering if that kid was up yet. She probably wouldn't react well to a camp, being from some rich town. She'd freak, no doubt.

Or maybe not…

Logan saw her then, seemingly completely fine, walking and talking with Jean. He frowned. Other then the slight smell of anxiety she seemed alright with her surroundings. His frown increased when they approach two blondes, one of which he hated. Chewing slower he listened to their conversation, noting the curiosity Sabretooth had in her.

Damn bastard better leave her be.

What… was he protective? He barely knew her. Eh, true, he did bring her all the way here and had to listen to her bitch so yeah he had every reason to be protective. And she probably lived a sheltered life; she could easily get pushed over. Logan's eyes stayed trained on Sabretooth as he reached out his hand towards Rogue.

He was truly surprised when she thanked him for not making her suffer. In fact he was surprised Sabretooth didn't want her too, and obviously the other man was surprised about something as well before he left quickly with Birdy. Turning away as if he hadn't noticed Logan continued to eat his meat in silence, listening to Jean reveal to Rogue that they were brothers. Okay go ahead, tell that to her. Not like that fact pissed him off or anything; being related to a monster.

Logan's ears perked when he heard a break and then a splash…. Was that coming from the lake? Not two seconds after that thought passed his mind people started running passed him, saying someone had fell in, and then he watched Jean and Rogue go as well.

Great.

Sighing he dropped the clean bone to the ground and headed that way. He didn't have to push through the kids like the others, they naturally moved. Why? Well he had the fear of god in all of them. He went to the edge of the crowd and watched as Jean, Cyke, and Rogue focused on saving the kid. He knew they wouldn't need his help so he stayed where he was.

Though he had to give it up to the kid. She was brave, willing to help so fast. He watched her pull the boy out with the help of Summers before Pyro went over to warm the child away from death. Then Beast came through to take him away. Ah well. Shrugging he turned to leave as the crowd dispersed.

Another crack sounded through the air before he heard a scream. He knew that voice, even screaming. It was Rogue. He turned around just in time to see her body float below the surface and not even realizing it he was going to the edge were Scott was trying desperately to get her. Jean closed her eyes in an attempt to get the girl out but Logan shook his head, kicking off his boots.

"It'll be too late, move Cyke."

"Don't Logan! Its freezing-"

"I'll live." He growled before jumping into the black murky depths. His perfect eye sight worked even in the black water and he could see her unconscious body floating farther and farther down to death. Growling he swam down, feeling his ears pop as he grabbed for her. Making contact with her arm he snatched it before pulling her against him, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her with him up to the surface.

He pushed her onto the ice, taking a deep breath as Scott bent down, "Move." He managed through hard cold breaths before pulling himself out and beside the barely breathing girl. In fact, she wasn't breathing at all. Shit. Growling he placed his ear against her chest, only hearing an extremely slow heart beat.

Upon reading his mind Jean shook her head, "Logan don't… her skin will kill you."

"Too damn bad." He placed his hands in a fist, palm down, between her breasts before pumping, checking her heart rate before opening her mouth. Dipping his head down, their lips connected, as he breathed life into her, her skin simultaneously sucking his life away. He continued this, ignoring the pain until she coughed, letting water come up.

Releasing a pained breath he fell back, trying to breathe. Luckily their contact wasn't long in between so he wasn't in too much pain. The girl continued to breathe, as she struggled to take breath after breath. He watched carefully as Pyro took flames again before looking at him, "I'm fine, warm her." He managed, and the boy attempted to warm Rogue up.

After a moment he pulled away, "That's all I can get."

"We need to get her changed." Jean whispered. Before she could get Scott to help Logan was there, lifting her up.

"I'll carry her; I have more of a chance of livin' if I touch her skin." The other man nodded before Logan followed Jean through the crowd. They headed towards the girl's tent and Logan sat her down once they were there. She cracked her eyes.

"L-Logan?" Her voice was raw and raspy from choking on water.

"I'm right here, kid. Jean's gotta get those clothes off ya'." He murmured pulling away, until she shook her head frantically.

"No, don't l-leave." He looked at Jean who had some clothes and a large blanket in her arms.

"I'll be right outside the tent, alright?" He turned and left the tent then, being replaced by Jean who knelt beside the shivering girl.

"Can you get your clothes off?" She hesitantly nodded before struggling to get them off. When she succeeded Jean handed her a nice wooly blanket, "You can dress after you're warmer, alright?" The girl nodded again and Jean hesitated before leaving the tent.

Wolverine watched Jean leave before turning to go as well. The kid didn't need him around while she was weak and vulnerable. However, thanks to his hearing, he heard his name fall shakily from her lips once again. Sighing he turned around and went back to the tent, looking in to see the girl sitting up, the blanket tucked all around her. "Don't leave me." She was scared, he sensed that. Almost dying could do that to someone. But he really didn't need to be in here. She was naked under that blanket so it would be inappropriate not to mention… she wasn't his responsibility! He just saved her that's all- And brought her here…

Damn it.

Mentally kicking himself he sat down in the tent. He didn't want nor expected her to move over so she could lean against him, her wet head against his shoulder. Absently he remembered the other night when she went to sleep like that. How could she be so comfortable with him already? Damn…

He felt his wet jeans giving him a wedgie but he ignored it. Though his crotch was being suffocated he could wait till she fell asleep, and then he'd sneak out to change and finish eating. Sadly, she wasn't going to sleep. Instead she continued to shiver and Logan sighed putting his arm around her to warm her up. He's been told he had very good body heat.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"It hurts."

"What?" Was she hurt? He didn't smell blood.

"M-my head… and knuckles." She whimpered. Frowning he pulled away to look at her hands. There he saw three bumps as if something was itching to rip through the surface. Oh shit. "Your memories… they hurt," she whispered, her other hand gripping the blanket tighter. Double shit.

"I'm sorry, kid." He wasn't lying. That had to suck. His memories weren't flowers and rainbows, hell no.

Getting a free corner of the blanket he covered his hand before grabbing the back of hers, running his thumb over the bumps. He knew that was relaxing when others did it to him so hopefully it would help her. She let out a sound of appreciation before letting out a long yawn. He continued to rub her knuckles until he finally felt her breathing even out.

Closing his eyes he continued the massage, waiting for the bones to recede back and disappear. Some how, because he didn't notice, he fell asleep while doing that, and before he knew it they were slouched to the side, Rogue curled into him with his arm around her.

--

"So she just ran away?"

"Yes, I searched for her and so did the other teachers but we couldn't find her."

Taking a deep breath the man controlled himself from slapping the blonde beside him. Shinobi Shaw counted to ten as he rubbed his temples before looking back at Emma Frost. "You messed up big, White Queen. When the rest of the club finds out you lost her- There will be hell to pay."

Emma glared at The White King standing before her. "Don't give me a lecture, Shin; I know I'll be in trouble. But that's _if _they find out."

"And why shouldn't I tell them?"

"Because… I'll find her."

"You better Emma, because if you don't Selene will and she won't be nice to the little weapon like you would."

"For all we know she could be dead. It's a cold winter out there."

"You better hope she isn't. Anna Marie is part of our plan, The Hellfire Club's plan. If she's dead, the plan is ruined, if the plan is ruined, you will die."

Emma watched the other man walk away a sneer on her pretty face. God did that man piss her off, along with the rest of them. But he was right, if she didn't find Marie she would be killed. Damn that girl would pay for running away.

--

Done with chapter four! :D

Ohhh and the plot thickens ;D What will happen next?

Special thanks to, **A Violet Kind of Violence** (Oh no D: Well that's not good, I surely hope you didn't lose any sleep. But since my mind is just fine I assume you didn't. lol), **Ren-stranger** (Okies here! Lol, well I hope this one isn't too short, lol.), **Siriania** (Of course there will be more Rogan, there's always more Rogan ;D ), **Nikki-4** (You too! Well she's fine. For now! Mwahahaha~), **midnight blue08** (Lol, Logan to the rescue! :3 ), **Addicted2fic** ( Well I hope this pleased you :3 ), dancingt21 ( Yes, I can't seem to keep Victor out of my stories ). Thank for the reviews! :33


End file.
